Fifty Shades of Namjoon
by MinSyu
Summary: Seri Terakhir dari trilogi kisah adiktif yang panjang dan penuh likaliku kehidupan panas Namjoon dan Seokjin. Namjoon x Seokjin / namjin / WARNING! [HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?] REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF FREED" Don't read this fanfiction if you don't want to horn


**Fifty Shades Of Namjoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon x Seokjin**

 **.**

 **Cast :  
[Bangtan]**

 **Kim TaeHyung**

 **Jeon JungKook**

 **Park JiMin**

 **Min YoonGi**

 **Jung HoSeok**

 **Kim NamJoon**

 **Kim SeokJin**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **[HardSex]-[GenderSwitch for Uke]-[ROMANTIC]-[TYPO]-[NC]-[SMUT]-[BDSM?]**

 **REMAKE NOVEL "FIFTY SHADES OF FREED"**

 **-Don't read this fanfiction if you don't wanna horn-**

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Ibu sedang tidur di lantai. Dia sudah tertidur lama sekali. Aku mengusap rambutnya karena dia menyukainya. Dia tidak bangun. Aku mengguncangnya.

"Ibu! Perutku sakit. Aku lapar. Laki-laki itu tidak ada disini. Aku haus."

Di dapur aku menarik kursi ke bak cuci dan aku minum. Airnya memercik

ke switer biruku. Ibu masih tetap tertidur.

"Ibu bangun!"

Dia masih terbaring. Tubuhnya dingin. Aku mengambil selimutku, dan kututupi ibu, dan

aku berbaring disebelahnya pada permadani hijau yang lengket. Ibu masih saja tertidur. Aku punya dua mainan mobil-mobilan. Mereka berpacu dilantai di tempat ibu tertidur. Aku pikir ibu sedang sakit. Aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Di lemari pendingin aku menemukan kacang polong. Kacang polongnya dingin. Aku memakannya pelan-pelan. Mereka membuat perutku sakit. Aku tidur disebelah ibu. Kacang polongnya habis. Di kulkas ada sesuatu lagi. Baunya aneh. Aku menjilatnya dan lidahku tersangkut pada benda itu. Aku memakannya perlahan. Rasanya menjijikkan.

Aku meminum beberapa teguk air. Aku bermain dengan mobilku, dan aku tidur di samping Ibu.

Ibu kedinginan dan dia tidak mau bangun. Pintu terbuka dengan dentuman keras. Aku menutupi ibu dengan selimutku. Laki-laki itu disini.

"Sialan. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Oh, perempuan jalang gila sialan itu. Brengsek. Sial. Pergi dariku, kamu anak kecil sialan."

Dia menendangku, dan kepalaku terbentur ke lantai. Kepalaku sakit. Dia menelepon seseorang lalu pergi. Dia mengunci pintu. Aku berbaring di sebelah ibu. Kepalaku sakit. Polisi perempuan itu disini. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku. Aku terdiam disebelah ibu.

Tidak. Menjauh dariku. Polisi perempuan itu mengambil selimutku, dan dia menangkapku. Aku berteriak.

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku mau ibuku."

Kata-kata itu hilang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya apapun. Ibu tidak bisa mendengarku. Aku tidak bisa bicara.

"Namjoon! Namjoon!" suaranya mendesak, menariknya kedalaman mimpi buruknya, kedalaman rasa putus asanya.

"Aku disini. Aku disini."

Dia bangun dan wanita itu membungkuk mendekat padanya, dia menggenggam bahunya, mengguncangnya, wajahnya menggoreskan kepedihan yang mendalam, mata birunya terbuka lebar dan penuh dengan airmata.

"Jinnie," suaranya merupakan bisikan yang terengah-engah. Rasa takut menodai mulutnya.

"Kau disini."

"Tentu saja aku disini."

"Aku bermimpi..."

"Aku tahu. Aku disini, aku disini."

"Jinnie."

Dia bernafas sambil menyebutkan namanya, dan ini merupakan jimat untuk melawan kegelapan

yang mencekik yang memburu melalui tubuhnya.

"ssstt sudahlah, aku disini." wanita itu meringkuk didekatnya. Tungkainya mengempompongi dirinya,

kehangatannya seperti melekat pada tubuhnya, memaksa mundur bayangannya kembali kebelakang, memaksa mundur ketakutannya.

Dia adalah sinar mataharinya, dia adalah cahaya... dia adalah miliknya.

"Kumohon jangan bertengkar." Suaranya serak saat dia membungkus kakinya di sekitar tubuh wanita itu.

"Okay."

"Sumpah itu. Untuk tidak mematuhi. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kita akan menemukan caranya." Kata kata itu keluar terburu-buru dari mulutnya dalam emosi yang bergulung-gulung dan kebingungan serta kegelisahan.

"Ya. Kita pasti akan menemukan. Kita pasti akan menemukan caranya," bisik wanita itu dan bibirnya

menyatu pada bibir pria itu, membungkamnya, membawanya kembali ke saat sekarang.

putus asanya. "Aku disini. Aku disini."

Dia bangun dan wanita itu membungkuk mendekat padanya, dia menggenggam bahunya,

mengguncangnya, wajahnya menggoreskan kepedihan yang mendalam, mata birunya terbuka lebar dan

penuh dengan airmata.

"Ana," suaranya merupakan bisikan yang terengah-engah. Rasa takut menodai mulutnya. "Kau disini."

"Tentu saja aku disini."

"Aku bermimpi..."

"Aku tahu. Aku disini, aku disini."

"Ana." Dia bernafas sambil menyebutkan namanya, dan ini merupakan jimat untuk melawan kegelapan

yang mencekik yang memburu melalui tubuhnya.

"ssstt sudahlah, aku disini." wanita itu meringkuk didekatnya. Tungkainya mengempompongi dirinya,

kehangatannya seperti melekat pada tubuhnya, memaksa mundur bayangannya kembali kebelakang,

memaksa mundur ketakutannya.

Dia adalah sianr mataharinya, dia adalah cahaya... dia adalah miliknya.

"Kumohon jangan bertengkar." Suaranya serak saat dia membungkus kakinya di sekitar tubuh wanita

itu.

"Okay."

"Sumpah itu. Untuk tidak mematuhi. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kita akan menemukan caranya." Katakata

itu keluar terburu-buru dari mulutnya dalam emosi yang bergulung-gulung dan kebingungan serta

kegelisahan.

"Ya. Kita pasti akan menemukan. Kita pasti akan menemukan caranya," bisik wanita itu dan bibirnya

menyatu pada bibir pria itu, membungkamnya, membawanya kembali ke saat sekarang.

Yeay, New fanfict again!  
prolognya lebih memastikan dari pada sebelumnya:D

Lanjut?

Dasar readers mesum:v


End file.
